Dog on Top
by ErikaKiba
Summary: Kiba finally gets a wrapping around his feelings for Naruto.. what will he decide on.. read and find out
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first fanfic ever so no hate y'all me and my awesome friend worke on it together go check his fanfics at Princeofgehenna hehe thanks a lot leave me comments on how to do it, Make it better, or tips on writing hehe.. Oh and this story is still in progress so follow ❤?￢ﾝﾤ**_

_"_Hmm are you sure I want to kiss you Naruto-Kun" asked a curious Kiba Inuzuka

"You might. But I know I wanna kiss you Kiba-chan" Said Naruto

"Y-you do..." Kiba asked again blushing slightly

Naruto blushed a bright red and looked away slightly. "Y-Yes..."

"Well then.. What stopping you" Kiba asked blushing across his face with a slight irritated look since he really wanted to kiss him

Naruto moved closer to the brunette and stood on his toes, pressing his lips against Kiba's.

Kiba instantly melted into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around naruto's waist

Naruto wrapped his arms around Kiba's neck. He slowly pulled away, a deep red blush on his cheeks

"How long have you been holding that in Naruto-kun" he asked in a sweet voice kissing his cheek letting him go

"About 4 years..." He mumbled, knowing Kiba would most likely be angry

He sighed as he looked at the blonde boy "and your just now telling me this?"

"I always thought you liked girls. I thought you liked Hinata-sama. I felt that if I told you, you wouldn't ever talk to me again..."

I did like her.. But she's always liked you... So I have up on her and for a while I didn't like anyone until I started to notice everything that she noticed in you and my feelings grew for you..

Naruto blushed once again. "Kiba..." He hugged the brunette tight, not wanting to let go of him

Kiba hugged the blonde back tightly "Naruto..." He kissed his head and rests his chin looking into the distance

"I think I'm in love with you.." He said to the dog boy.

He blinked and pulled away looking into the familiar blue eyes that he loved so much "y-you think..."

Naruto looked back into Kibas chocolate brown eyes. "No. Kiba Inuzuka. I am in love with you!"

Kiba was surprised as he blinked again it sunk into his brain "you love me..." Was all he could manage to say before he tilted Naruto's chin up and kissed him passionately

Naruto's eyes went wide then slowly began to close. He kissed back with equal passion.

Kiba falling into the kiss Licked the blondes lips asking I he could enter his tongue

Naruto slowly opened his mouth, granting Kiba entrance.

He smiled through the kiss eyes closed as he entered and explored Naruto's mouth

Naruto's body shivered slightly. He let out a low moan at Kiba's taste. It was spicy and... Just Kiba.

Kiba moaned softly falling to the ground taking Naruto with him

Naruto lay underneath Kiba. He slowly pulled away from their kiss. "Kiba.. Are we going to..."

He smiled slightly "it's up to you.."

"I-I want t-to... I'm j-just scared..."

You don't have to be scared with me.. I promise that I will try my best not to hurt you..

He stared up into his eyes. "Y-You... L-Lead.."

"Well.. First lets go over to my room..." He smiled

"Alright." He grabbed Kiba's hand and began to walk with him

He walked next to him hand in hand as Akamaru followed close behind

"How bad will it hurt..." He asked, slightly worried

"Well it'll hurt at first but after a while all the pain fades away and turns to pleasure.. In guessing that it feels kind of like kakashi's thousand years of death.. Just not as hard" he smiled a bit

Naruto shuddered. "That hurt..." He mumbled. He jumped a few steps ahead of Kiba and turned around, facing him. He waited until Kiba was in front of him and kissed him passionately.

Kiba fell into his trap but didn't fight it just picked him up and made him wrap his legs around his waist

Naruto did as was told and wrapped his legs around Kiba.

He smiled and carried him the rest of the way to his bed laying him down

Naruto closed his eyes and covered his face, embarrassed.

"Don't hide your beautiful face" he said moving his hands out of the way so he could kiss his cheek and work his way down

Naruto blushed. "Kiba... I'm not beautiful. I'm handsome"

" No.. Your beautiful" he smirked and licked his neck taking his jacket off

"Nope.. You not handsome and your not beautiful either.. You sexy" he teased

Naruto blushed and looked away, a cute pout on his face. "Liar"

"I wouldn't lie about that" he said taking Naruto's net shirt off

"Kiba... I'm getting a little nervous.." He moved his arms up to help his shirt off easier.

"Hmm.. Unless you don't wanna do this love" he said removing his own jacket and shirt

Naruto looked down at Kiba's muscular body. "But I want you Kiba..."

"We'll then.. Calm down its not gonna feel good if your all tense" he smiled and unbuttoned Naruto's Pants

Naruto fidgeted a bit then leaned up and pressed his lips to Kiba's. "I'll try..."

He pressed his lips against his as well an slipped his pants off

Naruto shifted uncomfortably. He moved his hands down and held onto his boxers

Kiba looked at him and smiled "come on now love"

Naruto blushed. "You won't laugh at me?"

"Why Would I?" He asked leaning down kissing his chest and licking his nipple

Naruto shivered. "I-I dunno..."

"Mmmm" he said moving Naruto's hands from his boxers looking into his eyes asking if he could remove them

Naruto stared back for a while before lightly nodding.

"I it makes you feel better.. Look" he said before takin off his pants and boxers

Naruto blushed and couldn't look away. He realized he had been caught staring and looked up at the Brunettes face

He laughed a bit "silly boy" he said as he slipped off Naruto's boxers sitting him up as he kissed him deeply and began to stroke him

Naruto's moan was muffled as he was kissing Kiba. His arms wrapped tightly around the dog nin, scratching his back lightly

He moaned as well and stroked a bit faster still kissing as he slipped his tongue into the blonde's mouth

Naruto kissed back with passion, and love. His breathing became ragged at the faster pace of Kiba's hand around his member

Kiba explored Naruto's mouth as he rubbed harder pulling away a string of spit connecting them

Naruto's eyes were half lidded, a slight blush on his face. His breathing was soft. He stared with lust darkened eyes at Kiba.

"Mmm lay down Naru-Kun" he smiled pushing him slightly down

He let of his member "wrap your legs around my neck"

"Wha...?" He slowly moved his legs to Kiba's neck and wrapped them as he was told

Kiba spread his butt cheeks and started to lick his entrance

Naruto's back arched at the feeling, his legs pulling Kiba closer. "Oh Kiba!"

Kiba Licked faster and inserted a finger

Naruto froze and his body stiffened. "K-Kiba... It feels... Weird.." He complained, moving his body

He stuck another finger and moved them in and out "I know just hang in there love"

"Kiba... Uhnn.." He moaned, from pain and slight pleasure

He smirked and grabbed his member licking the tip

Naruto threw his head back, grasping the bed sheets so hard his knuckles turned white

He started to suck as he added a third finger

Naruto opened his mouth to moan but made no noise. His legs tightened around Kiba, trying to get him to take Naruto in his mouth more

He took it all completely in fingering his entrance faster sucking harder

"K-Kiba! I-Im g-gonna!" His body shook as his orgasm hit hard from the amount of pleasure.

He sucked on his member some more bit pulled away and took his fingers out "my turn to feel that much pleasure" he smirked and lined up his erection to Naruto's entrance

Naruto stiffened as he felt the tip of Kiba's erection touch his entrance. "Please be gentle Kiba. Please..."

"I will.. You've loosened up with my fingers.. Don't worry love.." He said as he thrusted forward slightly inserting his tip

"Kiba. Just go all the way in. Please." He begged, wanting to get used to this feeling as quick as possible

"Hmm.. Ok.." He said thrusting all the way in

Naruto's eyes watered at the feeling, the tears spilling over. "Ok..." He slowly moved himself back and forth, riding Kiba.

Kiba started to moan a he thrusted meeting Naruto's tempo

He moved away from Kiba, pushing him down to the bed, crawling on top of him. "Kiba Inuzuka. I love you.." He said before ramming himself down onto Kiba's erection. His threw his head back, his mouth open in a silent moan

Kiba gasped at the sudden shock of pleasure that shot through his body as he moaned back "Naruto Uzumaki.. I Love You Too"

"That's where you're wrong Kiba..." He said quickly as he began to lift and lower himself onto Kiba, keeping a steady pace

"W-what do you mean?" He said throwing his head back gripping the sheets

"I-It's Naruto... Inuzuka..." He mumbled, leaning closer to Kiba. "I want to be with you. Forever.." He pushed down as hard as he could, taking Kiba in deeper and deeper

"O-oh m-my g-god" he said in reference to Naruto's actions then realized what he said "y-you what.." He said looking at him smiling as he thrusted upwards holding into his hips

"My name... I-Is.. N-Nar-ruto... I-Inuzu-ka.." He said between thrusts.

He let go of his hips and leaned up making Naruto's legs wrap around his and kissed him with so much passion as he made love to him

Naruto moaned at Kiba's tenderness. He wrapped his arms around Kiba's neck, slowly thrusting downward. "Kiba... I love you so much!"

Kiba tensed up and came deep in Naruto's entrance "I love you too Naruto Inuzuka" he said panting Laying down with him on his chest

Naruto's eyes watered and he began to cry. He covered his face with his arm, preventing Kiba from seeing him cry

He felt Naruto's tears in his arm "hey.. What's wrong?" He said with concern

He pulled Kiba into a tight embrace. "I love you so much! Don't leave me... I need you..."

"I promise I won't leave you Naru-Kun.. I love you so much"

Naruto kissed his cheek. He rolled over to where he was on top and rested his head on Kiba's chest.

He stroked Naruto's hair and ended up falling asleep

'Hes in love with me... He stole my heart... I stole his last name... I love you Kiba..' He thought to himself as he too fell asleep

**_~~3 Months Later~~_**

Naruto woke up from his deep slumber, rays of light hitting his face. He slowly tried to sit up but couldn't as a strong tan arm was draped around his chest. He smiled and lay back down in Kiba's warm hug

Kiba was sound asleep with Naruto in his arms when Akamaru licked his face to wake up

Naruto chuckled and decided to try that out. He stuck his tongue out and licked Kiba's other cheek. "Hey babe? Wake up..."

H opened his eye slowly and stared into Naruto's Blue eyes "Morning babe" he smiled sweetly

"Did you sleep good?" He smiled back, kissing Kiba's lips

He laughed a bit "always when your in my arms"

Naruto giggled and kissed him again. "You're such a sweetheart.."

He kissed him back this time "anything for my little Blondie" he smirked

Naruto closed his eyes and kissed him a bit longer. "Silly.. It's Kitsune."

"No.. Your my Blondie.. Or I could call you my Dobe.. Your choice" he chuckled

He grunted. "Blondie.."

He laughed "it sounds cuter to me to say blondie than kitsune"

"Oh shut up love~" he smiled and kissed Kiba again. "I love your kisses babe.."

He kissed him back and leaned into it "I love yours too"

"How do they make you feel?"

"They make me fall in love even more with ever touch if our lips"

"Awwww"

"Aww what?" He smiled and laughed a bit

"I love you so much! I'm glad I'm your boyfriend!" He said happily hugging Kiba

"Your not my boyfriend, your my husband" he smiled and kissed him again

Naruto was surprised. "I'm glad I'm your husband. I'm glad I'm yours."

"Well then I'm glad that your glad" he laughed and got out of bed

Naruto chuckled and lay back on his pillow. "Anything you wanna do today?"

"Hmm.. Well I promised Akamaru I'd go train with him"

"I see.. Maybe I'll go visit Sakura then.. Or I could train too!" He got out of bed and walked downstairs

"I'll be down in a bit I'm gonna shower.. Unless you wanna hop in with me" he smirked and walked into the bathroom

Footsteps could be heard speeding up the stairs. "D-Dont get in without me Kiba.." He said as he ran into the bathroom

He smirked "I wouldn't think of it"

Naruto chuckled and started the water. Honestly, he wanted a bath. "Lets take a bath so we can sit and relax for a little.."

"Hmm alright" he takes off all his clothes and yells at aka "we'll go train later I'm gonna be in here for a while"

Naruto looked back at the large dog with an apologetic look on his face. He closed the door and stripped as well, stepping into the tub.

Kiba smiled and stepped in as well sitting down sinking into the water

Naruto blushed and turned his back to Kiba, scooting himself between the Brunettes legs and laying back against him, his head resting on Kiba's shoulder. "This is relaxing babe... Being here in the warm water. You're arms around my stomach.. It's perfect."

"Oh really babe? It really is relaxing..." He smiled and tightened his grip on Naruto's stomach

Naruto placed his hands on Kiba's. "I wish we could stay like this forever"

"In the shower... Naked" he laughed a bit

"Baka. Here together. With me in your arms" He placed a loving kiss on Kiba's cheek.

"Hey now.. No need for harsh words" he playfully pouted

"Sorry Senpai.." He said in a teasing tone, knowing that it would always make his husband blush

Kiba blushed a dark red making his clan markings darker "Blondie..."

Naruto turned his body around and stared at Kiba. "You know I don't like being called blondie... I'm your... I don't know... Anything but Blondie."

"But I like Blondie... Hmmm I shall call you... Hmm I don't know.. Why can't I call you lil Dobe.. In a loving way babe please you can call me your teme.." He smile slightly

"Call me anything you like... As long as I'm with you..." He leaned down and kissed him gently

"Ill just call you babe" he chuckled sinking into the shower happily as they continued to soak in the tub smiling together


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is the second part to Dog on Top hehe hope you enjoy and remember don't forever to follow cause there's more to come, ❤**_

"So what now? Do you wanna soak longer or get out? There's nothing else we can do here.." Naruto asked smiling

"We can actually wash our bodies.." Kiba smiled back sitting him up as he stood up

"True..." Naruto looked around and grabbed the bottle of shampoo, he poured some on his hands and began to lather into his blonde locks

"Naru-kun.. I love your hair" he said moving over to him to scrub the shampoo in

Naruto blushed at Kiba's actions. "T-Thanks.." He sat there for a few seconds before he grabbed a small towel and a bar of soap and began cleaning Kiba's chest and stomach

Kiba blushed slightly as he continued to wash Naruto with his bare hands

"I love your muscles Kiba..." He put down the towel and began to rub the soap in by hand

"Well babe.. We are ninja" he said rubbing in soap lower

Naruto shivered slightly, his face heating up. "Y-Yeah.."

"Why are you blushing so much babe" he smirks running his hand over his seal mark

Naruto moaned quietly. "I-Im sensitive there.."

"Yea I know that's why I run my fingers like this" he said as he ran them over again gently tickling his sensitive part

"K-Kiba..." He moaned out, before kissing Kiba

He smirked and kissed him back

Naruto continued to moan as Kiba continued playing with his seal

He reached for his member with his other hand

Naruto's knees felt weak. "K-Kiba... Dry us off... The bed..." He moaned out, trying to even out his voice

"Mm but shower sex is something we haven't tried" he smiles and starts to rub

"Kiba... I can't..." His legs have out from the pleasure of being stroked and his seal being rubbed.

He picked him up and kissed him as he rinsed off all the soap and stepped out to dry themselves off

"Thank you love..." He hung onto Kiba as he was rinsed off

He stepped out and dried him off setting him down a he dried himself off

"Oh.. Awe okay babe.. So am I.. I'm gonna go train with Akamaru

"What's wrong? Did you want me?" He said teasingly

"Yes I did" he said truthfully

"Oh.. Ok then... Get over here my sexy puppy" he opened his arms for Kiba

Akamaru walke over confident he was taking about him "arf" he barked

"Aww Akamaru... Sorry cutie..." He mumbled, feeling bad.

Akamaru rubbed against Naruto happily as Kiba giggled cutely

"I'm sorry Akamaru.. I was talking about the other sexy puppy we live with"

Akamaru looks down and walks away "arf..." He barks sadly as he walks outside and lays on the grass

Kiba looked at Naruto and smirked "hmm.."

"Sexy puppy..."

"I'm a sexy puppy babe"

"Yeah you are! And I'm your sneaky fox boy, right?" He smiled, he loved it when Kiba called him his sneaky fox boy

"Yes babe your my sneaky fox boy" he laughed a bit

"Exactly!" He said now behind Kiba. "Hey.. You ready?"

"Oh uh.. Yea" he said snapping out of a day dream

Naruto walked around to face Kiba and pressed his lips against the Brunettes

"Hehe I thought you were kidding about getting out to do it on the bed" he smiled

"Nope. But Kiba... I need you..."

He smirked "you need me or you want me" he winked

" I want you... In me..." He pulled Kiba close and started to grind his hips against him

Kiba moaned a bit and laid him down licking his face "alright then"

He continues thrusting his hips up against Kiba, wanting more of that amazing friction

"Hey now.. Slow down" he said brushing his fingers lightly over his torso

"K-Kiba... It feels amazing... More..." He let out a loud moan, holding Kiba closer to his body

He laughed a bit "babe I'm not even touching you" he said as he licked down his chest and stopped right before he hit his seal

"Please touch me Kiba.." He moaned out, stopping his grinding

He grabbed his member and stroked it as he licked Naruto's seal

Naruto moaned loud. "Oh Kiba... It's amazing"

"It's amazing my little sneaky fox.. I wonder what It'd feel like If I did this" Kiba made Naruto turn over as he licked his entrance ran his fingers over his seal and rubbed his member at the same time

Naruto screamed, literally screamed in pleasure. His vision went white as his orgasm hit hard.

Kiba smiled "oh.. I'm not ready yet"

Naruto's breathing was erratic, his body trembled. "..."

Kiba moaned as he licked Naruto's entrance again and fingered it

Naruto turned his head and looked back at Kiba. "Just fuck me..."

Kiba looked at him "nope"

Naruto moaned, pushing back on Kiba's fingers, attempting to get them to go deeper

Kiba smiled and rammed his fingers into Naruto

Naruto threw his head back in a silent moan. "H-Harder!"

Kiba smirked and took them out "suck my member and ill fuck you hard babe"

Naruto panted and forced Kiba down. He lowered his head and took Kiba into his mouth, sucking hard and slow

Kiba cursed under his breath and moaned loud

Naruto swirled his tongue around Kiba's tip, then ran his tongue over the sensitive vein underneath

Kiba arched his back and looked at him in a lustful way as he turned him over again and bent him over the bed

Naruto moaned at the sudden action. "Please fuck me now..."

"As you wish my love" Kiba says as he thrusts his hips forward going in completely in

Naruto moaned from pain and pleasure. "Yeah K-Kiba... Like that!"

He didn't wait for his to adjust he started thrusting hard hitting his prostate more times than not

Naruto gripped at anything possible as he was pounded into, his prostate getting abused

"Scream my name babe.. Make me go crazy" he said as he moved his hips side to side still thrusting

"KIBA..." Naruto screamed at the new position and thrust patterns

Kiba lost control going beast as he thrust with more force cursing under his breath as he came after hitting Naruto's prostate again

Naruto's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he came. He moaned loud at getting filled with Kiba's seed

Kiba collapsed on top of Naruto panting hard not pulling out

Naruto's body twitched every now and then. He could still feel Kiba inside him and pushed back against the brunette, moaning loudly

Kiba fell asleep momentarily moaning every now and then

"Kiba... I love you..." He pulled himself off the brunette and cuddled close to him

Kiba smiled "I Love You Too Naruto" he cuddled the blonde close


End file.
